White on Black
by Reiforizza
Summary: Secuil kisah tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Dean bersama mobil kesayangannya. Cerita ke-2 nyomot dari iklan BCA: Desainer & Pemilik Percetakan.
1. Sparepart 01

_**Author**_** : **Reiforizza A.

_**Disclaimer**_** : **"Supernatural" adalah milik Eric Kripke dan The CW. Saya cuma minjem sebentar kok, kalo dah beres pasti dibalikin lagi. Walaupun mungkin bentuknya tak semulus sebelumnya...

_**Warning**_** : **_Plotless _dan sedikit _cussing_, tapi sisanya cukup aman.

_**Genre **_**: **Humor/Parodi

_**Rating **_**: **K+/PG

_**Pairing**_** : **Dean x Impala x Burung?

_**Summary **_**: **Secuil kisah tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Dean bersama mobil kesayangannya.

**

* * *

**

**White on Black**

_Sparepart_ 01

Saat itu adalah hari Sabtu pagi yang amat cerah, sinar matahari memancar lembut, udara masih bersih dan segar, bahkan bulir-bulir embun masih tampak membasahi kaca mobil-mobil bekas di _Singer's Auto Salvage_. Anak sulung keluarga Winchester, Dean, sedang menyibukkan diri di bawah rok gadis kesayangannya, '67 Chevy Impala. Mobil klasik warisan Ayah itu perlu ganti oli, dan manalah mungkin seorang Dean membiarkan gadisnya disentuh mekanik selain dirinya. Belakangan ini, Sam sendiri dilarang brutal duduk di kursi kemudi Impala. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Dean langsung pasang tampang _don't-screw-with-my-baby_.

Setelah menuangkan pelumas baru pada mobilnya, Dean beranjak ke garasi milik Bobby untuk mengambil selang, sabun pencuci mobil, beserta sponsnya. Impala memang perlu dibersihkan, kilau catnya jadi terselubung gara-gara debu jalanan sehabis dibawa berburu ke Colorado tempo hari.

Dean menyalakan radio, lagu "_Travelling Riverside Blues_"-nya Led Zeppelin terdengar dari _speaker_. Ditemani lagu itu dan suara kicauan burung di sekitar halaman, Dean bersiul sambil menggosok Impala dengan hati-hati seolah sedang memandikan bayi. Hm, jelas sekali kalau moodnya sedang bagus pagi ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah semua busa sabun dibilas dengan air bersih, Dean mulai mengeringkan mobilnya dengan lap _plas-chamois_. Mulai dari kap, kaca depan, bemper, jendela, spion, bahkan sampai ke sela-sela _velg_. Dean memandang puas, ini baru Impala paling seksi sedunia; kilau cat dan bodi metalnya sudah pulih, kapan pun ia siap menjadi primadona di atas karpet hitam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide hebat nan brilian bersarang di kepala Dean. Ia langsung berteriak keras-keras memanggil si adik, "Sammy!"

Tak lama, tampaklah anak bungsu keluarga Winchester melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela rumah Bobby. "Apa?"

"Bawakan kamera digitalmu kemari ya, aku mau berfoto bersama cewekku!"

Sam cuma geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pinta kakaknya. Lantas dia segera menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil kamera tersebut di tas ransel. Baru saja Sam muncul di teras, Dean sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "lama sekali sih."

"Ini," cuma sebegitu jawaban Sam, sembari menyerahkan kamera tersebut kepada si kakak.

Reaksi pertama Dean adalah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kamera itu pun dikembalikan. "Ngapain diberikan padaku? Kamu yang memotret, Einstein."

Sam mengalah, dia pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk mencari sudut yang tepat agar Dean beserta bodi Impala dapat tertangkap seluruhnya.

CROOTH!

"_What the f_— Sam!" Dean protes. Dia masih belum pasang pose tapi adiknya sudah menjepret duluan.

Kontan Sam segera membela diri, "aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

Hm, benar juga sih, kalau dipikir-pikir bunyi tadi memang tidak masuk akal. Sejak kapan kamera milik Sam berbunyi 'crooth!' begitu. Mencurigakan.

Mendadak, hidung super sensitif Dean menangkap bau tidak enak, arahnya datang dari belakang. Pemuda itu berbalik, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. Sebuah cairan kental berwarna putih keabu-abuan bertengger di atas kap Impala.

Melihat kakaknya diam membatu, Sam jadi cemas. "Dean...?"

Tiada respon.

Sam tambah cemas. Didekatinya sang kakak, dia bermaksud mengguncang sedikit bahunya. Tapi belum sempat tangan kanannya mendarat ke anatomi tujuan, Dean melesat menuju bagian belakang Impala dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

"Dean, mau ap—" kata-kata Sam tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat Dean menyambar _sawn-off shotgun_ dari bagasi dan mulai menembaki langit.

"BURUNG SIAL KEPARAT!"

Dan derita Dean rupanya belum berakhir...

* * *

**A/N: **Emang belum berakhir. Masih ada satu bab lagi. Tapi nanti deh diposkannya. Saya cuma mau ikut memeriahkan fandom Supernatural Indonesia di ffnet, boleh kan?

Sejak nonton SPN 5.08 —di mana Impala dirasuki Sam untuk jadi Kitt, sementara Dean jadi Hasselhoff— saya gatel pengen ngejailin Dean sekalian sama mobilnya. Jadilah fic ini sebagai ajang garuk-garuk. Punten kalo ceritanya gape alias ga penting, emang ga niat bikin fic penting *8D


	2. Sparepart 02

_Sparepart_ 02

Gara-gara insiden kotoran burung tadi pagi, Bobby segera menendang Winchester bersaudara jauh-jauh dari propertinya. Tapi tidak sebelum menyuruh mereka mandi, sarapan, dan memberikan sebuah map berisi kasus supranatural. Dari gelagatnya, besar mungkin mereka akan menghadapi Penyihir — tipe yang paling sukses membuat Dean keki.

Sekarang dua kakak-adik itu tengah melaju bersama Impala ke kota selanjutnya, meskipun selama awal perjalanan Dean masih uring-uringan. Berkali-kali dia meyakinkan Sam bahwa burung gila itu dirasuki, terbukti dia sengaja buang kotoran di mobilnya, padahal di sekitar rumah Bobby banyak mobil-mobil lain yang lebih layak. Sebagai tambahan, tembakannya tidak ada yang kena! Dean kan seorang penembak jitu.

Mendengar itu, Sam segera berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan map yang diberikan Bobby.

Belasan kilometer sudah dilewati, namun Dean asyik saja meracau ke mana-mana. Saat stok bahan omongan sudah habis untuk sementara, dia menyalakan _tape_ untuk memutar album Metallica kepunyaannya, "_Ride the Lightning_". Dentuman musik otomatis membahana dalam interior Impala. Spontan, Dean ikut buka suara —kalau tak mau disebut berteriak— mengikuti lirik yang dilantunkan si vokalis.

Sesaat, bola mata hijau yang tak pernah gagal menaklukkan perempuan itu melirik ke arah kursi penumpang. Dean mengangkat alis ketika menemukan Sam tengah tidur sepulas beruang di musim dingin.

Ekstrem juga bocah Winchester yang satu ini, bisa terlelap di tengah-tengah musik yang bikin tuli. Barangkali karena malam sebelumnya Sam riset semalam suntuk untuk persiapan kasus. Atau... mungkin juga Sam selalu dapat mengecap kenikmatan tidur ala bayi karena ada Dean di sampingnya.

Mencapai tengah hari, perut Dean mulai keroncongan — irama yang sama sekali tidak selaras dengan garukan gitar Kirk Hammett. Lantas, Dean membawa Impala memasuki lahan parkir sebuah kedai makan yang pertama ia lihat. Kedai tersebut cukup ramai, tampak banyak kendaraan lain terparkir di situ. Tak heran, karena saat ini merupakan jam lumrahnya orang cari makan.

Hap! Impala sudah terparkir dengan aman. Dengan kepiawaian mengemudinya, Dean memastikan gadis favoritnya tidak tergores bodi mobil lain yang mengapit di kedua sisi. Kemudian, tepat ketika dengkur Impala padam, Sam mengerjapkan matanya.

"De, titip salad... dan kentang goreng ekstra... krrr..." Sam tertidur lagi dengan sukses.

'Singkat, padat, jelas,' batin Dean. Ini sih sudah jelas dia yang harus beli makanan, dibungkus pula. Hilang deh keleluasaannya untuk berkenalan dengan _waitress_ cantik yang mungkin dipunyai kedai ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dengan kondisi pengunjung yang demikian ramai, mereka pasti tengah heboh jumpalitan menerima pesanan, keluar-masuk dapur, mencuci piring, membersihkan meja, sampai memberikan uang kembalian. Tambahan, dua pemburu cakap ini tak akan bisa mendiskusikan detil kasus dengan santai dalam ruangan penuh orang awam.

Dean melengos.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Winchester sulung keluar dari kedai. Kedua tangannya penuh karena dipersenjatai dua gelas minuman ringan, salad, kentang goreng jumbo, pai cheri, dan burger keju ekstra bawang bombay. Ups, tak lupa selembar tisu yang tengah ia gigit, bertuliskan nomor telepon seorang _waitress_ berbodi biola Prancis, Michelle namanya. Ha! Jangankan merayu cewek ketika mereka sedang sibuk kerja, saat dunia kiamat pun dia masih bisa dapat teman kencan. Mungkin...

Kali ini, Dean cengegesan seperti habis dibelikan seember permen.

Namun, moodnya mendadak berubah drastis untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, tatkala matanya menemukan gumpalan cairan kental berwarna putih keabu-abuan yang menodai kaca depan Impala. Cih, lagi-lagi kotoran burung.

"_Dammit_!" Rutukan Dean keluar otomatis. Meskipun suaranya terdengar sedikit konyol gara-gara mengigit tisu, tapi semangat maki-makinya melebihi pelaut. "Apa aku sedang dimusuhi makhluk-makhluk bersayap?"

(Di suatu tempat, Uriel terpeleset kulit pisang)

Lantas, Dean meletakkan belanjaan makan siangnya di atas kap Impala. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, dia gunakan selembar tisu untuk membersihkan kotoran burung laknat yang menodai mobilnya. Tetapi, ia terlambat menyadari bahwa tisu tersebut bukanlah tisu sembarangan.

"AAAAAHH! NOMOR TELEPON MICHELLE!" Serunya kalap.

Namun, sudah terlambat. Tintanya luntur, tisunya robek, lecek, bau pula. Dean harus terima kenyataan bahwa nomor itu sudah tak terselamatkan. Oke, sudah diresmikan bahwa hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Winchester sulung itu dongkol lagi, mukanya ditekuk, plus kering sekering-keringnya. Ini mengesalkan sekali. Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal menyebalkan untuk satu hari, keadaan tentu tak akan bertambah parah, kan?

Nyatanya ironi memutuskan untuk menjahilinya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang ibu-ibu berumur melongok dari dalam jendela bangku belakang Impala. Senyumnya tampak gembira. "Terima kasih, Nak. Kamu baik sekali."

Dean melongo. 'Lho, kok?'

"PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dean menoleh ke arah sumber tawa itu. Dilihatnya Sam tengah terpingkal-pingkal, tubuhnya sampai miring hingga harus disangga sebuah mobil; mobil Impala 1967 berplat nomor CNK 80Q3 tepatnya. Winchester tertua berbalik menghadapi si ibu tadi dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan. "Euh... senang melayani."

Dia pun buru-buru menyambar bungkusan makan siangnya, kemudian melesat ke tempat Sam dan Impala miliknya sendiri. Andai mobilnya bisa bicara, mungkin dia sudah mengomel habis-habisan karena Dean salah mengenali Impala lain sebagai kepunyaannya. Selama beberapa lama, suara tawa Sam masih belum berhenti menggaungi lahan parkir itu.

"Oh Dean... andai tadi kamera kukeluarkan," Sam mengikik.

"Bukannya tadi kau sedang tidur?" Sungut Dean keki.

"Dan melewatkan pemandangan indah tadi? _No thank you_. Gyahahahahahahaha...!"

Kali ini, Sam tertawa sampai terjongkok-jongkok. Tampaknya dia belum akan berhenti cekakakan sampai tahun depan. Lantas, Dean segera menjejalkan makan siang dan adiknya masuk ke dalam mobil, sebelum bocah itu memutuskan untuk haha-hihi sambil koprol di aspal.

_**End**_

**

* * *

A/N: **Bereeeesss! Duh, enaknya nulis fanfic, bisa ngejailin Dean abis-abisan. Ohohohoho~

Sebetulnya, saya pingin informasi karakternya tertulis Dean W & Impala '67, tapi ternyata FFnet ngga punya pilihan yang terakhir itu. Sebel deh, padahal Impala kan udah dianggap sebagai tokoh utama ke-3 setelah Sam dan Dean. Hiks...

Untuk Netta_001, kalo mau nonton episode SPN yang baru keluar, coba deh kunjungi www(dot)sidereel(dot)com. Terus cari aja Supernatural pakai _search engine_-nya. Tulis kata kunci dengan spesifik, misalnya: "Supernatural season 5 episode 7". Dari sana, bakal keluar _link_ untuk nonton episode yang dimaksud. Berkat _web_ itu, saya bisa nonton SPN sampai 5x10. Sekarang lagi siap-siap untuk 5x11 yang bakal tayang tanggal 21 Januari nanti. Sambil nunggu, akhirnya nulis fanfic deh (sekalian sarana menghibur diri karena depresi nonton 5x10 TT_TT).


End file.
